


sleepy

by Rona23



Series: Merlin´s  magic [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), No Smut, POV Arthur, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Sleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: Arthur knows about Merlin's magic. He's practically always known.He was more concerned over the fact that Merlin kept falling asleep EVERYWHERE.Not that he minds much.
Relationships: Elyan & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine & Lancelot (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Leon & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Leon & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin´s  magic [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378
Comments: 83
Kudos: 1364





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while, guys.   
> Based on my own post on tumblr, lmao:
> 
> https://changelink.tumblr.com/post/614454800508141568/sometimes-merlin-is-so-tired-he-forgets-where-he

Arthur had always known there was something off about Merlin.  
From the moment they've met and a young farming boy decided to pick a fight with a noble, Arthur just knew.

There was something about Merlin, that he couldn't really put his finger on.   
It was a feeling, nothing more.   
But it made Arthur wary of many things. 

It made him question where Merlin came from, what goal Merlin had coming to Camelot.   
,I will see this boy around a lot, won't I', Arthur had asked himself. And he was right.  
Barely a day after, Merlin saved his life and was put in the position of his personal manservant. 

Nobody else had thought of this. But this boy was the only one awake enough to actually do something. That was a riddle, Arthur was determined to solve.   
It took him less than two weeks to figure out just how awake Merlin really was.

It was a rather normal sunny day and Arthur had just come from his training with the other knights and given Merlin the task to polish his armor.   
When he thought he had forgotten something in the armory. His sword, of course. Arthur never went around the Castle without a sword. 

Normally, in other kingdoms, it was considered rude to carry weapons during feasts and all that. But Camelot was different. They had a paranoid king and a constant threat around every corner of the Castle.   
They had to be prepared at all times. Arthur even kept his sword close, when he went to sleep. He didn't really feel safe. Not even when he slept. 

Right now, however, Arthur was unarmed. Which is why he was beginning to panic when he saw his servant – reading. 

Admittedly, the mere fact that his servant could actually read was a surprise. Farmers, especially in Cendred's kingdom, usually didn't have the luxury to get basic education.   
Merlin had, however. But the book he was holding was leather bound. Another thing that Merlin should be unable to afford.   
The boy was muttering some gibberish. Gibberish that Arthur didn't understand. But that he still recognized from his many experiences on the battle field.

Oh yeah. And his eyes were gold. Arthur's armor was cleaning itself.   
Arthur jumped behind the door. Merlin hadn't seen him, right?   
The boy was a bloody sorcerer. A sorcerer in disguise. THIS was why Arthur was paranoid all the time! Was Merlin even his real name?  
Arthur's face went pale as sheet paper. 

Of course. Of bloody course. Only one time! ONE TIME! He meets someone who doesn't treat him like a prince but an actual person, who acts all loyal and brave and the guy turns out to be a traitor.   
Bloody Magic!

That must be why he saved Arthur's life. To get close to him. To find things out about the kingdom and hand his information over to whoever send him.   
Maybe he wanted to kill the king himself? Arthur was breathing heavily now.   
His father was in danger too. All the people around him were.   
,I could take you apart with one blow.' ,I could take you apart with less than that.'  
God, the boy hadn't been lying.   
Wait, that didn't quite make sense. Why wasn't the boy attacking Arthur of all people? If he wanted revenge, if he wanted Camelot in peril – why not kill Arthur when they were alone in his room?

Arthur hugged himself. What would the boy do, if he found out that Arthur knew? Would he kill him?  
Rumors traveled fast between the servants. If Arthur were to run to his knights right now, and came back within minutes, the boy would long be gone.   
Arthur had no proof of this boy using magic. And he had no weapon to defend himself with. He couldn't just go in there and arrest him!   
Arthur was many things, but he was not a fool. He knew what sorcerers could do.   
He had seen it many times. Also it bothered him that Merlin's hadn't done anything yet.

Arthur decided, he needed to keep an eye out on Merlin. He needed to know what this boy was planning first. Who send him? What exactly was their goal?

He took a deep breath again, and knocked on the door. Who knocked on the door of the armory? Arthur cursed himself.   
He heard shattering, a book clapping shut in a panic. Arthur would be laughing, if he didn't know what Merlin had just been doing.  
He walked through the door, frightened if maybe he had made a huge mistake. 

“What are you doing?!”, Arthur sounded unimpressed, but he couldn't conceal the suspicion he felt on every level of his being. 

“I – er – Sorry.”, Merlin just said, and went to pick up the armor again. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “This is the armory, Merlin. People come in and out all the time.”  
Merlin gave him a pained smile. What an idiot. Used magic in public space.  
Of course, now the boy had no smart reply. 

“So, I suppose, you forgot your sword? Here, it's just cleaned.”, Merlin said instead and turned around to grab the sword from the bench. 

For a second, Arthur felt himself clench at the sight. That didn't really make sense, because Merlin was a shit swordsman. But now Merlin had a weapon, adding to his magic, while Arthur was still unarmed.   
“Will you take it or not?”, Merlin asked, eyebrow raised in confusion.   
Arthur sighed, than took the sword. It looked like usual. Not bewitched or – anything.   
It was freshly sharped, cleaned and oiled so it wouldn't rust. 

No sign that someone had used magic to do so. 

“Good. When you're done here, go muck out the stables.”, Arthur said and turned around to leave. His heart was beating fast. Faster than it should, really.   
Merlin's eyes were dark. But a part of him still saw the golden hues hidden inside.   
Actually, the stables didn't need to be mucked out by his personal manservant. But right now Arthur wanted the boy as far away as possible. 

“Of course, Sire.”, Merlin said. Like he was some kind of loyal servant. As – if .

\-------------------

Weeks passed by. And Arthur saw no sign of magic used by Merlin again. Instead, the boy made friends with everyone. Gaius, the court physician, took him in like his own son.   
The personal servant of Morgana had a crush on him. Maybe even Morgana herself. Uther Pendragon may not be as – friendly - towards the boy, a fact for which Arthur was grateful for, but he still respected him as the savior of his son. 

Weeks were enough for a small serving boy to figure out everything he needed about Camelot. All the secret passages, all the plans, where the keys were hidden.   
Not to mention that as Arthur's personal manservant, Merlin had access to most of the vaults and to the keys in Arthur's room.   
Arthur tried to keep the boy as busy as possible. To get him to the stocks each time he messed up. But still, Merlin must have had enough time to figure out everything he needed to betray the kingdom.   
And yet, Arthur found no change in his behavior. 

When things went south in Camelot, Merlin always seemed to have a pretty good idea to what was happening and offered a solution.   
For some reason, Arthur couldn't help but believe the words he said.   
Merlin had no reason to actually lie about anything, unless his unidentified accomplices were around.   
Arthur would always be wary. Always have someone of the knights watch Merlin. 

But nothing ever happened. Without fail, Merlin always seemed to know who was trying to attack Camelot. Without a second thought, Merlin would drink poison for him.   
How important must this mission be, if Merlin was ready to give his life for it?

That he risked sneaking out of the Castle or into the Vaults every second day only to prove just how irritatingly loyal he was to Arthur?

So one night, Arthur decided to follow him. 

Merlin was fast. Faster than expected, as he sneaked through every hidden passageway that Arthur had found when he was a child.   
Arthur should have known. He had, actually. Of course he had expected this. Merlin had figured out the Castle's defenses after merely a few weeks. He had seen it coming.

Arthur followed him deep into hidden labyrinths, that even the prince himself knew little about.   
His face was hidden behind his cloak, his hand ready on his sword. 

Merlin had not noticed him yet. 

The labyrinths lead to a clearing. One that was close to a lake and a forest and mountains and free animals that Arthur used to search for on hunts.   
Merlin didn't seem to mind them. Just as much as they didn't mind him, as he sat down in the middle of the clearing.   
Arthur hid behind the opening of the labyrinth that lead deep into the mountains that Camelot was build on. 

Then, Merlin pulled out a piece of paper. Folded small enough to fit into his pocket.   
He unfolded it to immense length.   
Merlin also had a book with him, which he opened as well and read through the pages, as if his own life depended on it. That was how serious he looked.

Was Merlin meeting up with his accomplices? His real boss?

In that moment, Merlin rose from the ground again and fetched a small piece of wood.  
He began carving things into the ground, muttering in that very same language Arthur had heard all those weeks ago.

There was a flash in Merlin's eyes, as suddenly something golden appeared. 

A wall. A giant golden wall. That flickered like lightning. Almost like a trick of the light. But still substantial somehow.   
Arthur ducked, wondering what this could be. 

Merlin went a few steps to the side, and again, he made symbols into the grass and spoke ancient words.   
The wall seemed to grow at his voice.   
The wall was big. And stretched all the way through the forests, far into the unknown. And when Arthur looked up, he could see they reached over the Castle's towers. 

Merlin took a deep breath, then continued his way forward. Along a line of already carved symbols, as Arthur could see now. Merlin recarved them, and kept chanting. 

Arthur kept watching him. All through the night. He followed the boy through the trees. Merlin only ever went back to retrieve his book and map.

By the morning, Arthur was already tired just from watching Merlin.   
At one point, Merlin decided he was done, and returned to Camelot. Arthur following close behind. He didn't know what this wall was. But he had a sense he would soon figure it out. 

The next night, the same thing happened again.   
Arthur was tired, yes. As he had been all day. But so was Merlin. And he still went here. Gaius had told Arthur that Merlin was in the tavern. But Arthur knew that was bullshit. 

The following week, Arthur kept following Merlin outside, miraculously not being found out in doing so. All while Merlin kept chanting and chanting and chanting.  
One night, they finally rounded the entire Castle and arrived at the other side of the lake, where Merlin had begun.   
Arthur thought, they were done now. But Merlin wasn't. 

Like a mad man, Merlin walked into the water.   
Hell, not INTO the water. Merlin walked ON the water. His golden eyes did not disappear, as he carved sigils into the cold wet. Strengthening the wall that he had risen around the Castle.   
Arthur couldn't follow him from here, so he decided to wait on the other side. He ran around the lake, and waited in the opening of the labyrinth, he had first followed Merlin through.   
When he finally made it and Merlin slowly finished his circle, Arthur saw how Merlin collapsed on the shore. 

Arthur stood there frozen in shock. Was Merlin – dead?  
Slowly, unsure and worried, he ran over to the body, checking for a pulse. 

Arthur was not an idiot. He had been researching magical spells the past few days. And there were only two options that this wall could be. Or at least, only two he could find.

First of all, it could be a wall that would stop the entire population of Camelot to leave the town. Like a giant prison.   
Which Arthur knew it wasn't, because Arthur had been able to hunt normally with his knights during the day.   
Even though the circle hadn't been complete by then, they should have struggle to get through. If the explanation of the magic book he had found was anything to go by. But it was easy. The barrier that only Arthur had noticed, merely glimmered as they passed through.

The other option was that it was a protective shield against curses and magical attacks.   
Which in all honesty would make sense, after the unicorn incident. But Arthur was not yet convinced of that one.

Arthur wondered, why on earth a sorcerer would try to keep Camelot safe?  
What would Merlin gain from it? Or was he, after all, hunted by other sorcerer's himself and therefore hid in Camelot? To protect himself?  
If that were true, than Arthur thought, maybe they could be allies. In a way.   
It would be good to have a sorcerer at his side. 

Arthur checked Merlin's pulse. He was unconscious. But not unconscious unconscious. He was simply sleeping. God, Arthur understood why.   
Weeks of sneaking out the Castle and spending all night casting spells was bound to be exhausting. 

Uncertain what he was supposed to do, Arthur grabbed for the map that lay next to his servant. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow.   
It was clearly and unmistakably not a map. This was a chart for magical sigils that explained what they were supposed to be used for. And in what order they had to be placed around the Castle.  
Arthur frowned, then looked around. 

The sigils in the ground translated to ….  
Protective charms. That's what the book said. Arthur blinked. So it was true then. Merlin was protecting Camelot from – magical attacks, people who magically hid themselves, magical creatures, intruders of all kinds....

No wait, this was not a protection spell. One that large would need far more people than Merlin. This was an alarm system.   
In awe, Arthur tried to touch the faint glimmering gold he could still see in the air.   
It didn't feel dangerous. More – warm and comforting and – safe. 

Arthur was torn at what he saw and felt. Magic was supposed to be evil. Merlin kept warning him about things like this, right before they happened.   
So this must be how he knew of them. How he knew where their attackers went. Where they entered in the first place.   
Merlin had not witnessed them, they stumbled upon this system, that had to be renewed at least once a year. And apparently took a lot of energy out of his servant. 

Arthur looked back to Camelot's Castle towers, which he could see from here. Then he looked at his sleeping servant. Then Arthur sighed, and picked the boy up. The boy and his stuff, and went the long way back to Gaius's chambers. 

Gaius was fast asleep and Merlin didn't even stir. He kept nuzzling his head into Arthur's collarbone like it belonged there. It made Arthur shiver with something that he didn't dare question just yet.   
He had other things to worry about.   
Maybe – maybe magic wasn't as evil as he thought. Maybe Merlin wasn't a treacherous sorcerer after all. Maybe Merlin was honestly and loyally on his side?

Arthur decided he wanted to give Merlin the benefit of the doubt. So he lay Merlin into his small excuse for a bed and dragged his blankets over him. Those blankets were far too thin to keep the boy war in the cold spring air. How on earth did this boy survive the winter?  
After that, he left to get some sleep by himself.   
Merlin never asked any questions. 

\----------------------------------

Merlin was a very, very tired person, Arthur realized at some point. Of course he knew why. Merlin kept disappearing at night. And Gaius claimed Merlin was just in the tavern. But Arthur knew something was off. 

Every time Merlin sneaked off somewhere, something magical was happening.   
Before, Arthur had thought Merlin was conspiring with someone or something.   
But Merlin, without fail, always warned him of magical attacks. Of assassins, of anything remotely threatening really. 

Merlin kept giving him useful advice. He kept viewing him as a person – a friend even. To the point where Arthur couldn't help but trust Merlin. Despite his better judgment. 

What got us to the point of Merlin being tired? You'll see. 

Arthur kept finding Merlin in the weirdest and most ridiculous corners of the Castle – asleep.   
The prince frowned every time he saw the boy snoring in a pile of laundry, in the stables, in front of the well.   
It took no end.   
“Merlin, if you're so tired, you can't even stand up anymore, just go to bed.”, Arthur ordered one day. 

And that was when the funny stories of the knights began. You see, Arthur was not yet crowned king, but he had managed to knight a few familiar commoners.

Arthur had invited the knights to celebrate the new recruits in the tavern down town, when Gwaine began asking questions. He was finally given a room of his own within the Castle. Which happened to be rather close to the armory. 

“Guys, is it normal that Merlin keeps sleeping in other people's beds?”, he asked, sipping on his ale, as if he tasted it first, before exing it.   
Arthur almost choked on his own drink as his ears perked up.   
“He's doing what now?”

Now, Lancelot laughed as well. “Oh yes. That is normal. I don't think he sleeps much, really. I've found him in Morgana's room once. Good thing the boy has a light sleep, or else I'd never gotten him out of there in time.”

Arthur blinked. Merlin? A light sleeper?  
“I can confirm that is true. I found him in my bed once. I almost impaled him that time. I thought he was an intruder.” Leon laughed. “But he heard me walking over to him and immediately jumped. Lucky him, really.”

Arthur shook his head. Nope. This had never happened to him. He had found Merlin literally everywhere around the Castle BUT his bed. Each time he had carried him back to Gaius's chambers, he hadn't moved an inch.   
Quite the opposite really. It was like he was sleeping lightly before, and fell deeper asleep, as soon as Arthur picked him up. Ridiculous. All of them.   
Merlin was harmless. Not dangerous. Naive, not paranoid. 

“Has anything like that ever happened to you, Sire? He's usually around your room. I'd assume he just falls asleep on the nearest bed.”, Elyan said, after revealing an equally embarrassing story to Arthur.

Arthur shrugged. “No. Not in my bed at least. But I've found him sleeping in a pile of armor once. It was a bitch to get him out of there.”  
The knights laughed.

\----------------------

Arthur was drunk, when he returned that night to his room.   
And just his luck – there was Merlin. Sleeping soundly on his bed. Curled up like a dog, without even a blanket on.   
Arthur sighed. He didn't care how loud he was being. 

“Merlin, get out of my bed.”, he said, loud enough to wake up the entire Castle, as it sounded to his own ears. But apparently, Merlin didn't even roll over.   
Of course. Of all the people Merlin was deaf to, it was the one guy he should pay attention to the most.   
That he should be wary of the most. With his magic and all. 

“Merlin!”, Arthur repeated, nudging at his servant. Again, no sound. No muttering. Just a deep deep sigh, as the boy curled up even more. He was shivering.   
Arthur yawned. He was too tired for this. He would wake up a little earlier in the morning and bring him back to Gaius then. 

Arthur picked up a spare blanket from his own cupboard and threw it over his sleeping servant. Before he went to bed himself.   
His bed was warmer than usual, he faintly noticed, as the warmth lulled him into sleep far easier than he had thought.

Arthur doesn't think he's ever slept so well before.   
He woke up wide awake as the sun began to rise on the surface. No hangover from last night. No – tiredness. Arthur felt alive as he rose to his feet. Energy flooding his system.   
It was one of those nice mornings, where the sun was shining brighter, the air smelled fresher, his hair wasn't a complete mess.   
Arthur stretched himself. Maybe this had to do with Merlin's magic?  
If so, then Arthur didn't mind it one bit.   
He searched for some clothes for himself, and dressed himself, before picking Merlin up. He still hid him beneath the blanket he had given him last night. 

Then he went over to the secret passageways the servants normally used, before heading down to Gaius's quarters.   
The Castle was still fast asleep, when Arthur made his way through. He didn't encounter a soul.  
Even Gaius was still asleep. And the man was usually the first one to rise at hours like this. 

Arthur gently put his servant down.   
Though, Arthur was pretty certain he could have crashed him onto the ground for all Merlin cared.   
He left the blanket with Merlin. Just because the one he owned was far too thin for the lanky boy who obviously didn't eat enough.   
Arthur shook his head. 

How had a sorcerer managed to capture his heart like that.   
His smile fell at the thought. ,Did I really just think he captured my heart? Oh dear.'

\--------------------

Nights like this kept happening. Merlin had obviously taken Arthur's request to go to bed very literally, because that's all he did.   
Sometimes, he overheard some maids or servants lecture Merlin about falling asleep in their beds.   
But most of the time, Arthur found him in his own. 

Without fail, always at his feet, curled up like a happy little dog.   
He never woke up, when Arthur tried to wake him. At some point Arthur just gave up and kept a spare blanket for Merlin.   
The more often it happened, the more used Arthur got to his presence. To the point where he started missing him, when he wasn't there.   
Fact was, Arthur slept better when Merlin was there.   
He was in better moods in the morning. He got up earlier. He got more work done. If it wasn't so – improper, Arthur was tempted to order Merlin to stay there. 

Arthur always brought Merlin back to Gaius's chambers though, before anyone else woke up.   
Merlin never found out what happened. But was seemingly glad, Arthur never mentioned anything in this direction. As other servants and knights did, apparently.

\----------------------

When Arthur was finally king, Merlin's magic became a lot more obvious. At least to Arthur himself.   
And well, some of his knights as well. 

“SIRE!”, Leon shouted, storming through the giant doors of the throne room, like his life depended on it. Both him and Elyan looked startled, panicked, shocked.   
Merlin was nowhere to be seen. If something dangerous was happening, then that meant Merlin was probably trying to do something about it right about now.   
Arthur was sure, because he once saw Merlin try to reason with a giant. It was so strange to see such a tall man shiver in fear from such a small servant.   
Merlin was more powerful than Arthur had assumed. But he kept protecting Arthur. And so far he had more often almost died for him, than betrayed his trust. Then again, Merlin had never betrayed his trust.   
Arthur wouldn't overlook that.

In fact. He was currently trying to figure out a way to convince the court to lift the ban on magic. Like they should have months ago, when he was crowned. It was just a bit difficult, because of how the last king was killed. Well, okay. Not really killed. Arthur was certain Merlin's attempt as dragoon were honest.   
And Gaius had confirmed as much as he mentioned the cursed pendant that Uther was wearing.   
That didn't mean the court would be so quick to be swayed. 

“Yes, Sir Leon. How can I help you?”, he asked, not even looking up from his report.   
“It is Merlin, Sire. We believe – No we saw -”, Leon was looking at Elyan for help.   
Elyan nodded, striding forward to seriously address Arthur. 

“We believe he has magic Sire. We saw him at the lake of Avalon. Near the secret entrance to Camelot, performing spells and enchantments and -”

Arthur frowned.   
“What day is it?”, he asked, worriedly searching for his calendar.   
“What?”, Elyan asked, a little perplexed. 

“It's tuesday, Sire.”

“Already?”, Arthur frowned. Was he getting old?

“Sire, we saw Merlin -”

“I thought that was next week.”, he mumbled. 

Elyan's open mouth snapped shut.   
“Sire?”, Leon began, but right after that, Lancelot and Gwaine stormed after them. Both screaming at the other two. 

“IF YOU RAT HIM OUT I SWEAR-!”, Gwaine yelled, all while Lancelot tried to pull him back to apologize to Arthur.   
“It's not what you think, Sire. Merlin is -”

“Yes yes, Guys calm down.”, Arthur shook his head in disbelieve. Seriously? They hadn't figured it out until now? Merlin had been here for years. It had taken Arthur a week to figure it out. Merlin wasn't that subtle. 

The room went quiet, as the four knights stood frozen in shock.  
Which was a funny sight, really, because Gwaine was pulling at Elyan's hair, while Lancelot tried to hold him back and Leon just gave them a disapproving look. 

“It's February. Merlin always renews the charms he's put around the Castle this time of the year. He should be done in a week.”, he waved it off. Lancelot let go off Gwaine, who then fell to the ground with a yelp at the lack of his grip.   
Elyan fell down with him. 

“What do you mean, he always does this this time of the year? You KNEW he was a sorcerer?”

“You didn't?”, Arthur retorted.   
Lancelot huffed. “Of bloody course I did. I figured it out the first week we met!”

Arthur nodded. “Same. Merlin is an awful liar.”

“You mean, he could have talked to you about his magic this entire time? You let him walk around in secret, hiding himself and fearing the pyre for years?! Do you even know how paranoid Merlin is?!”

Arthur blinked, ignoring Leon, who was about to protest how dangerous Merlin was to their life's and blah blah blah.   
“I didn't know his intentions at first. Then when I figured out he wasn't a threat, I thought he had the right to tell me himself. It's hardly my fault he doesn't trust me enough.”

There was a silence between them. Lancelot threw up his hands in defeat, turning around and leaving. As though Arthur had just insulted him personally.   
Arthur shook his head again. He felt slightly bad. Lancelot was right. Merlin must have felt horrible here, in the center of the kingdom that persecuted sorcerers and killed them on sight. Or maybe it was the trust part. Well, maybe this wasn't really about trust. Then what was it about?  
Anyway. Arthur trusted Merlin. And Merlin trusted Arthur with his life at least. That should be more than enough.

“Sire, please. You can't be sure Merlin won't use his powers to overthrow you – he -”

Arthur sighed. “Leon. I trust Merlin as much as I trust you.”  
“But, Sire. He has magic! Your father -”

“I am not my father. And Merlin may have magic, but I have yet to see him use it harm anyone but our enemies. If I were to mistrust my own servant, a man who is in a position that needs neither magic nor sword, but just a goblet with poison to kill me, then how can I trust you? A knight, with a sword he keeps raising at my head, whenever we train?  
Merlin has always used his magic to help. I know it, because I've watched him for years. I believe him to be my friend.”, Arthur made a meaningful pause.  
“Look, I can't order you to feel the same.   
But give him a chance. Please.”

Leon was quiet after that. Elyan and Gwaine equally silent, where they still sat on the stone floor. 

“Oh right, when Merlin is done with his charms in a few weeks, would one of you go and pick him up? He always exhausts himself to the point where he falls asleep at the lake. Gwaine, I suppose that should be your job.” Gwaine stood up at that, nodding slightly.   
For once, wordless. 

Leon and Elyan remained, as Gwaine left the room. No doubt to go and check on Merlin. 

The door closed shut behind him.   
“Sire, I beg of you! He has magic! Magic is outlawed.”, Leon begged, while Elyan kept quiet.   
Arthur didn't blame him. His sister, his father, both were accused of having magic or being accomplices of a sorcerer once. Gwen was still alive. Tom hadn't been that lucky. 

“I am working on that, Leon. But I have to convince the court.   
It would certainly be easier, if my knights were to sign the new laws I'm beginning to -”

“You can't do that!”, Leon was outrageous now. “You have seen what magic does! What it can do! You can't lift the ban on magic! How many sorcerer's have attacked us? How many of them turned out to be nice?”  
Arthur understood where Leon came from. In fact, if Arthur hadn't stumbled upon Merlin's magic, he would still be hating his kind. 

“I trust Merlin.”

“That is ONE man! And I don't even know why you're so certain about him. You cannot base a law on what one person did, you -”

Arthur sighed again.   
“Leon listen. I understand your doubts. But I know for certain that Merlin is not the only good sorcerer. The druids are peaceful people. Heck, Gaius used to be a sorcerer and he was always at my father's side.   
You are right, I cannot change the laws to help one man. But this one man is proof, that I cannot judge his entire kind for what a few of them did. That is the same principle. 

It is not the fault of magic, that some people abuse it. And it is not your fault that you cannot see the good in it, when the only people who are brave enough to come forward with their magic, are the one's who have lost enough to risk their life for revenge.   
Haven't you noticed how it is always about revenge?

How many sorcerers were killed during the purge? How many people did survive? How many have been wrongly accused? How many have lost their loved once, because they died protecting each other?

I don't sentence every bandit to death who raid our farms, because I believe in second chances. Why would I be any less merciful with sorcerer's?  
Leon, I trust your judgment. Think about what I said. You don't have to change your mind, but give it a chance. Merlin is your friend. You would only hurt yourself, if you went and betrayed him.”

Leon opened his mouth, then he closed it again. Thinking very hard about his next works. Before he looked up, a painful smile on his face.  
“Arthur, you really are a better man than your father ever was. And a better king. I will need some time to think about it.”  
Arthur nodded. “Take as much time as you need. You are dismissed.”

Elyan stood where he was, while Leon slowly went out the room. Slowly and unsteady, as though someone had just destroyed his entire world view. 

It was silent between them, as Elyan finally spoke up.   
“Where do I sign?”

\--------------------------------------

Arthur got the new law signed by no less than ninety percent of the knights. The ten remaining ones either needed more time, like Leon, or were convinced that Arthur was bewitched by someone.  
Leon had taken approximately two days to come and sign the law.   
He looked shaken, as he send Merlin suspicious glances. But he signed anyway. Calmer than before.   
Arthur knew Leon as a man who was paranoid at all times. Stern and stubborn. Just like Arthur was.  
But Arthur's speech had left him confused. Conflicted. But with hope, rather than plain fear.

Merlin knew nothing of this. He kept yawning, as he worked. And kept falling asleep on Arthur's bed during the day. Well, it was February after all. 

Gwaine did bring Merlin back, the last day of the ritual. But Merlin was awake this time. He stumbled next to Gwaine, who looked equally tired. He must have watched him all week, Arthur thought. 

Arthur wondered if Merlin and Gwaine had talked about everything, or if Gwaine had found an excuse to why he found Merlin on the lake in the first place.   
Or what excuse Merlin must have given him for even being there. 

Merlin said goodnight to Gwaine, then they parted and Merlin went right to the next bed and fell asleep. Which happened to be Arthur's, of course.  
Arthur didn't wake him. He had expected no less. He himself was still up, because he was still reviewing the new laws. As Gwaine knocked on his door again. 

“Sire? I think I forgot something...”, he asked. Arthur noticed how Merlin stirred at the noise, one eye opening.   
Arthur snapped his head at him in confusion. That knock had not been as loud as Arthur was, when he usually tried to wake his servant. 

“Yes, Gwaine come in.”  
Surely enough, Merlin's eyes snapped close at Arthur's voice. But when Gwaine entered, they opened up again. 

Gwaine looked at Merlin irritated.   
“Sire, I – er – I was told to sign a new law?”, he said. Oh right, Gwaine had slept during most of the days and hadn't managed to find the time to sign it yet. 

“Oh yes. Here.”, Arthur handed him his quill and the ink bottle. 

“So, …. I assume Merlin falls asleep in your bed, too?”, Gwaine asked, one eyebrow raised. 

Arthur shrugged. The good thing about Merlin falling asleep anywhere and everywhere, meant, Arthur didn't have to explain himself very much. 

“Yes, he does. Don't mind him.”

Gwaine chuckled, as Merlin groaned at his voice.  
“You know, Merlin is a light sleeper. I could just bring him back to his room.”  
Arthur thought about that for a second. Then shook his head to Gwaine's surprise. 

“No. Leave him here. The bed is big enough and the boy freezes to death in that chamber of his. Just let him sleep.”

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. “You mean, he sleeps here often?”  
Arthur shrugged again.   
“I can never wake him up. So I figured I just leave him here. I can't carry him to bed every night.”  
,I do in the mornings, but you don't need to know that.'

“What do you mean, you can never wake him up? That guy is always on high alert when he sleeps. When we're on hunts, he's the first one awake, when a rabbit passes by. Not to mention all the bandits he notices first.”  
Arthur searched Gwaine up and down. 

“Are you sure we're talking about Merlin?”, he asked. 

“100 %, Sire.”, he said, nodding fiercely. Arthur sighed. Then he stood up and went to his own bed. 

“Merlin, go back to Gaius's chambers.”, he yelled into Merlin's ear.   
Loud enough that Gwaine almost spilled the ink bottle over the entire new law. God, that would have been a mess. Arthur send him a warning glare.

Merlin did stirr. Yes. A little. His ear twitched at the loud noise. But he only grumbled something and curled deeper into himself. His eyes closed again. 

Gwaine walked over, slightly surprised.   
Arthur sighed. And tried again. He shook Merlin's shoulder, he even slapped him in the face.   
“See? Nothing.”, Arthur said. He wasn't even frustrated anymore. 

That was, when Gwaine made a wrong step that obviously, Merlin must have heard and then his head snapped up.   
“Gwaine?”, is what the dollophead said. “Where am I?”, he asked, his eyes alert and fixed on Gwaine's foot. 

Gwaine and Arthur both looked at each other – then they nodded.   
Arthur went over, to look at Merlin. “Merlin. It's fine. Go back to sleep.”, he ordered. There was a moment of recognition. As Merlin mumbled. “Alright, prat.” And then the alert was gone, and Merlin was peacefully asleep again. 

“How on earth did you do that?”, Gwaine asked, the treaty still in his hand. 

Merlin shifted again at the sound.   
“I could ask you the same thing.”, Arthur replied.

\------------------------

It turned out, it really was only Arthur who Merlin wasn't waking up for.   
He figured that out on the last hunt they went on, before he was going to lift the ban on magic.   
He wanted Merlin to show him and his knights what he could do. Or at least tell them his story.  
So the first day, they hunted to Merlin's dismay. And then went to sleep. 

Merlin seemed nervous and on high alert. Each of the knights who were talking a little kept his eyes awake. Arthur saw this with frustration.   
He knew his friend hadn't slept in weeks. After all, the magic wall had just been made and Merlin was usually the most tired during February and March. That was how drained he was. 

“Merlin, you should really get some sleep.”, it was Leon who told him this. Leon was trying more and more to accept Merlin for who he truly was. And he made great progress.   
Elyan and Lancelot added to his worries about Merlin.   
Percival, Gwaine, even Sir Kay asked Merlin to finally get some sleep. His great reveal would be tomorrow. Not now. 

Arthur rolled his eyes.   
“Merlin, you're tired. You should sleep.”, he said. Merlin glared at him.   
“How can I sleep, when you guys keep talking to me. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Just do as I told you. Don't worry, I'll keep watch.”  
That seemed to do the trick. Because Merlin was mumbling something about what a prat Arthur was, before sleep finally caught him. 

The knights were absolutely speechless. 

Except for Gwaine. “Honestly, Arthur. You are the only person alive, who can ever get this boy to bed.” He laughed in disbelieve, while Arthur shrugged. 

“Oh.”, Lancelot finally made a sound. Hands capping together.  
“Of course. That makes so much sense. The reason he's on alert is to protect Arthur! Everyone who moves, could be a threat. Everyone but Arthur himself. Of bloody course.”

“What are you talking about?”

Lancelot smiled. “I think you will find out tomorrow.”

\---------------------------------------

“Merlin? Merlin! Wake up! I give up. Gwaine, would you please -”

“Merlin, wake up.”, Gwaine said. And sure enough, Merlin finally arose from his slumber.   
“Gwaine? Did something happen? Bandits?”

At the last words, Merlin almost jumped to his feet. Honestly, Arthur was a little jealous he couldn't wake Merlin up. Another part of him was marveled at how much Merlin must trust him to not be afraid every time he yelled at him.

“No. No. You're safe Merlin.”, Arthur said and sat down right in front of him.   
Merlin sat up in his bedroll, as all the knights kept staring at him. 

“I – don't feel safe.”, Merlin said, frantically searching for kind and familiar faces between the curious once that kept staring him down.  
Arthur sighed. 

“Merlin. Tomorrow around this time, I will lift the ban on magic.”, he says. Because he knows, Merlin would never tell him on his own. He needed a hint. A special hint. 

Merlin froze. Looking from side to side, like this was a joke.   
Lancelot send him a reassuring smile.   
“You mean ...”, Merlin began. “Why? Why would you?”

Arthur blinked. Was this not what Merlin wanted?  
“I have rewritten the laws on magic. Actually, I have rewritten the laws on treason. I've seen too many executions in my life. I don't want my people to fear me. I want to rule at their side. Not with them at my feet. And I would assume, you would want that too.”

Merlin blinked. “I – I don't really know what to say.”, he said slowly. Obviously too tired to fully understand what Arthur was going on about. Maybe he thought he was still dreaming.   
“I have gathered no less than three hundred signatures that should convince the court to review their take on magic and it's users.” Arthur paused. Still waiting. But Merlin was not replying.   
“You will be free, Merlin.”

And then, Merlin really sat up. Eyes widened in shock as he looked to Lancelot and Gwaine and – everyone he had made friends with really.   
“You KNOW?”, he whispered, totally shell shocked. 

Arthur gave a small smile. “Only the basics. I believe you have a lot to explain. But I know you have magic, yes. And I know you have made a shield around Camelot that alarms you of intruders.”

“For how long!”, Merlin grabbed for Arthur's collar, staring directly into his eyes.   
“How long have you known?”

Arthur wondered for a brief second, how much more Merlin must have hidden those past few years.   
Arthur grabbed for Merlin's hands, holding them, so the servant wouldn't accidentally strangle the king to death.   
“I saw you use magic to clean my armor.”

Merlin blinked. “That is impossible. I only did that, right after Gaius gave me the spell book and that was -”, he gaped.   
“That long?”

Arthur grimaced.   
“Yeah. I was wary of you at first, but decided I wanted to know why you were so set on saving my life. Until I realized that's just how stupid you are. Ever since then, I made sure your secret would be safe.”

Merlin was still breathing heavily. “I – I think I need a moment.”

Arthur nodded in understanding. This couldn't be easy. Not for someone who had been afraid to be executed his entire life. 

“How much do you– do you know about the Dragon?”, Merlin finally asked. Arthur's eyebrows raised up.   
“The what now?”

“The great Dragon? The prophecy! The – my father! That – that I'm a dragon lord! About Morgana! Mordred, Nimueh, the goblins, the trolls, all – all that?”

Arthur blinked. “I know about the goblins and trolls and stuff. I know you were the one who took care of them. What prophecy? What Dragon?  
Wait – did you just say you're a Dragon lord?”  
Okay, maybe there was a lot more to this than Arthur had initially believed. But he was still calm. Because he knew, Merlin needed him to be calm right now. 

Merlin was panicking again.   
“Shh, shh. Merlin. Calm down. We will listen. No harm will come to you. I swear on my life.”

“Please don't swear on your life. Do you even know how hard it is to keep you from loosing it?”

Arthur chuckled. “I have the feeling you're going to tell me now.”

Merlin pouted, then took a deep breath. “Oh – kay.”  
And then he began. A bunch of knights sitting around him, like ambitious students. While the one person who mattered most to him was holding his hands, and waiting and listening for his story. 

It was deep in the night, when Merlin finally finished, leaving everyone around him marveled and mesmerized at his story. Especially Arthur himself.   
Merlin looked exhausted again. But this time, it was a happy kind of exhausted. 

“I think we should go back to Camelot.”, Arthur finally announced.   
“Shouldn't we sleep first?”, Lancelot asked. But none of the knights looked really tired.

“I think, we might not make it in time for the lift of the magic ban, then.”, Arthur said.   
“But Merlin can go to sleep. I'll wake him up, when we're back home.”

Merlin laughed. “Trust me, I don't think I'll be able to sleep long enough for that.”  
Arthur smiled.   
“Trust ME, Merlin. As soon as you've fallen asleep and I'm around, you won't wake up until lunch.”

Merlin frowned and rolled his eyes. “Yeah right. I always wake up as soon as someone makes a sound. Sleeping on hunts is a bitch.”  
Arthur rolled his eyes. “I suppose you don't know that you've been sleeping in my room for the past ten years. Right?”

Arthur heard his men sputter out laughs at that. Arthur himself could only grin as well.   
Merlin's grin however fell.   
“No I didn't. I mean, I do fall asleep in other people's chambers a lot. But I usually wake up in my room. I never woke up in yours!”

“With a blanket from my chambers?”, Arthur winked. Merlin gaped. “How do you know -”

“Who do you think brought you back there? When I told you to go to bed all these years ago, I meant your bed. You've been annoying me and the knights ever since. Honestly Merlin.”

“Yeah, but THEY woke me up!”, Merlin pointed his finger at Arthur accusingly.   
“Not – not carried me back to -”, Merlin was blushing madly now. While Arthur kept laughing.   
“Why didn't I wake up, when you – did that?”

Arthur ruffled his hair at that. “Maybe because I am not a threat to myself? Really Merlin. I never thought anyone could be loyal enough to protect someone in their sleep.  
By the way. I really need to speak to Gaius. He kept telling me you were in the tavern. When five minutes later, I found you in my bed. Like seriously.....”

“Wait – your bed? I thought I only fell asleep in your room!”, Merlin shrieked.   
“Yes. In my room. On my bed. Calm down. It's really no big deal. You've been sleeping there for years.”

“YEARS!”

“Yeah. Honestly, I'm surprised nobody saw me in the halls. I mean, okay, the staff doesn't wake until after dawn, but -”

“Wait, you mean, you've let me sleep there all night?”  
Merlin's eyes were wide. As the knights seemed to slowly feel more and more embarrassed to listen to this conversation and hurried to prepare the horses. So they would get home sooner rather than later. 

Arthur shrugged. “What can I say. Whatever your magic does when you sleep, I sleep better too, when you're around.”

“You've been USING me!”, Merlin's mouth was wide open now. In the distance, they could hear Gwaine and Lancelot laugh.   
“Wait, I use magic when I sleep?”  
Arthur shrugged. “I only felt more awake the next day. And in better moods, so that's all. Also that stuff cures hangovers.”

“What? And you're telling me that now? Can I borrow him?”, Gwaine yelled from his horse. Arthur and Merlin ignored him.

“So – your reaction to my magic was not – getting me beheaded for treason. It wasn't banishment. You didn't fire me -  
But – you let me sleep in your bed?”

Arthur shrugged again. “It's better than that chambers of yours. I've brought you there once in the middle of winder and I almost froze to death just going inside.   
As if I'm letting you stay there forever.”

“What does that mean? You mean, I'll get a new room in the Castle?”

“Somehow I doubt you would even go there to sleep .”, Arthur argued. 

“Then -?!”

“It means, my bed is big enough for two. And I really don't mind you in it.”

Merlin blushed furiously at that. “That sounds -”

And just for good measure, Arthur added: “No matter for what reason.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly not completely happy with this chapter. But I'm tired of writing lately. I'm not sure if I just need a break or a new idea. Anyways... I hope you guys like it :)
> 
> Also: I really love drawing and lately I managed to draw something I actually liked, so I kinda included it in this chapter.... You can see it on tumblr or insta, if you want. Because i don't know how to include pictures on ao3. Otherwise I would.   
> https://changelink.tumblr.com/post/615205548153077760/day-16-wind-crimsonrose14-ya-guys-remember-the  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B-4t2ccAxXH/

It appears, Merlin didn't get the hint. For someone who claimed Arthur was oblivious, Merlin surely was talking.

But let's go back to the new laws.  
Because Arthur's proposal was not as well received as he had hoped.  
The knights were on his side, yes. But the court wasn't made solely of knights. No. There were still some old faces that had already served his father loyally.  
And Arthur would have been a fool to throw out all those people his father trusted. 

“Sire, with all due respect. But we cannot have magic back in the land after persecuting their kind for more than twenty years! Do you have any idea how many enemies will take this as their chance to attack you? As soon as the law is lifted, there will be nothing left to hold them back! It will be a circle of revenge and slaughter and-”

“So you expect me to keep persecuting their kind. Keep on killing innocent people for gifts they were born with, instead of ending the circle of revenge, as you like to call it, here and now?”, Arthur interrupted his own adviser Agravaine. 

“You will seem weak to the people, if you stop to execute the laws! This isn't just about magic! You outright refuse executions! And you are installing a whole new system to determine laws!”

“Because I believe it is wrong that one man alone has the power to decide over life and death. I may be king, but I too am only human. I make mistakes.  
I would like a chosen group of men to advise me in that manner.”, Arthur nodded. 

“But you HAVE an adviser!”, Agravaine said, pointing to himself. 

They were in court, holding a very important discussion. Merlin was standing right behind him. The news and the changes from last night were still confusing the young man. As he was fidgeting, as though he feared Arthur would kill him anyway. Somehow, suddenly change his mind. 

“Yes, but you are only human too. I cannot listen to only one person. Besides, I find it rather unfair that a bunch of people decide over the fate of an entire kind, without granting them a voice.”

The court was still. They were all anxious and fearful. They feared revenge. They feared attacks. 

“Are you trying to tell us, you want to install a court sorcerer?”

Arthur blinked. Maybe he should have looked up that term. “I assume we had this in court, before my father's rule?”

“In fact, yes. We did. Two of them. Your father's former adviser was Nimueh, a vengeful witch whom you have met, as far as we know. As head of the knights, he had a dragon lord. A man who also kind of betrayed your father and escaped, as soon as your father had him arrested.” 

,kind of.'

Arthur nodded slowly. “You mean Balinor. I've met him. He saved my life.”  
Now that was a lie. Well not really. Balinor did save his life. He healed him a mortal wound.  
But Balinor died to save his son. Balinor had a freaking son. Arthur was still awed at that new information.  
Merlin had found his father, only to loose him the next day. No wonder he had been so gloom back then. And Arthur had told him not to cry.  
Sometimes Arthur could be a whole bitch of a hypocrite. 

“And as far as I know, I would not have been born without Nimueh. So I really don't see what those two have done to be persecuted like they were.”

Agravaine gaped at him, as the whole court started whispering among themselves.

“But Nimueh -”  
“She was trying to revenge herself. Yes. I am not even mad at her for that. And she is no threat anymore. She is dead. Just like Balinor. He did not deserve it though. I wish he was still alive. Not just for my conscience, but for his son's.”  
Merlin perked up at that. Sending Arthur a small, tired smile. 

,God, Merlin. If you're so tired, just go to bed.', Arthur rolled his eyes. 

Now, Agravaine stood up like the mad man he was. “Balinor has a son!”, he hissed, in disbelieve and fear.  
“That means, there still is a dragon lord out there? You mean, the royal blood of the Ambrosius line is still out there somewhere?”

Arthur's eyes widened. “He was a royal?”, he asked in disbelieve.  
,I could have knighted Merlin? Even under my father's rule?' He laughed. He couldn't help it. This was ridiculous. ,What would my father think, if he knew he had made a royal a servant?'

Gaius interrupted them.  
“It is true Sire. All Dragon lords used to be royals. That is why they are called Dragon lords. They used to be allies of Camelot. Why do you think your name is Pendragon? That is, because your family is descended from a long lost Dragon lord blood line, my lord.”,  
“The Dragon lord abilities are only given to the oldest son, which is why it is not in your blood anymore. Never the less, that is your heritage.”

Arthur looked at him. Interesting.

“That is NOT the point Gaius.”, Agravaine shut him down. “I know with your past as sorcerer, you have a soft spot for all kinds of creatures and monsters. But we cannot allow them to help rule this kingdom! You will be WEAK, your majesty!”

Arthur frowned. “Quite the contrary, actually. I believe, with magical allies, we would be much stronger. With magic being free, I believe to strengthen the trust I have with my people and I expect to have less assassins and less murderers out there.  
A court sorcerer would show them and prove to them, that the rule has changed. That I am different from my father.  
I have already made commoners knights and I know you were not fond of that decision.  
But my people are. I have more and better trained men on my side, as I had ever before.”, Arthur argued. 

Agravaine's eye was twitching now. “And whom would you trust enough to be this court sorcerer?”  
The whispers grew louder at that.  
“Well. I would say, Balinor's son would be a good choice, don't you think?”  
Arthur grinned. But the court was outraged all of a sudden. Only the knights who knew what was coming were nudging at each other and welcoming the change.  
Merlin however, was totally stunned. Unable to process what the hell was going on. This was more than he had ever dared to hope, Arthur knew that now.

“Balinor's son is a DANGER to this kingdom! If anyone would want revenge, it is HIM! He is a dragon lord! He could take on the entire Castle by himself, if he found a few Wyverns to control!  
How could you ever think -”

“He has not attacked yet, has he?”, Arthur pointed out. Really? Dragon lords were THAT powerful? How on earth did his father defeat them? Agravaine was shut up. The court was quiet now.  
“In fact, since I met him, he has been nothing but a loyal friend.  
He has neither attacked me nor the Castle. Moreover, he has served us under our very noses, without expecting anything in return.  
He is noble by blood, which should set the minds at ease that keep criticizing me on my choice of knights.  
But he grew up in poor circumstances, which will make him very popular in the lower classes. 

Plus, I trust him with my life. He is my friend, and I would like to show him that.”

The entire court was baffled at that. Some were mulling it over, others uncertain if they would be able to trust him.

“I will not force you to accept my decision. I want everyone to be on board with my choice.  
But I am certain, you will all be very pleased. “ Arthur knew his court. They may be old people. And some of them were very conflicted about Merlin at first. With how stupid and brave he challenged them all.  
But many have grown to like him. His courage, his loyalty.  
They too, trusted him. Because Merlin had saved many of their life's. More often than they knew. But often enough that they had grown fond of him. 

“Who is this boy?”, Geoffrey asked. The librarian was Gaius's best friend. And not at all against magic, as far as Arthur was concerned. He too, had learned to trust Merlin.  
It had taken him months, but after some time, he just let Merlin search through his books to find solutions to problems, that many of these men didn't even know existed. 

“It's Merlin of course.”, Arthur said.  
At that, the knights high fived each other. Finally, finally he had said it. 

Now the silence was absolute, as Merlin stepped forward. Shifting in his position.  
And then -

Then they laughed. Hard. “Your – you want your servant to be -”, Agravaine left out between breaths. Arthur frowned now. His amused smile gone.  
“You know what. I take it back. He will be the court sorcerer, if you want to or not.”  
The audacity. Arthur felt insulted. More than that, he felt like they just insulted MERLIN. These idiots had no idea what Merlin had done for them! The had absolutely no clue how important Merlin was. How much worth he had! They were just dismissing him like that! Laughing! Arthur was trying to be calm, but he couldn't help that his blood was boiling now.

“Arthur, please.”, Merlin mumbled, clearly uncomfortable in his position.  
“I am proud to be your servant. There is no need to make a big deal out of this.”

Arthur's frown deepened. “Merlin, you've been saving this kingdom on your own for years and you have never gotten any recognition. I wanted them to agree by themselves. But it seems, they are too dense to see that.” He was enraged now. As the court slowly stopped laughing.  
Because they realized, Arthur was being serious. 

“You can't actually mean this. This boy – he can't be -”, Agravaine looked at Arthur like HE was out of his mind. 

“I do mean it. And I have my knights as my witnesses. They have signed the new law. Out of their own will. I would advice you all to do the same.”

“Arthur, this is hardly giving them a choice.”, Merlin said.  
“Then what do you expect me to do? Leave you as my servant? Merlin, you are destined to rule at my side! That's not just a prophecy a dragon told you. I believe it. I want to believe it.  
You can't do that as a servant. No matter how proud you are to be one.”  
Suddenly, the atmosphere had changed. 

“Sire?”, Agravaine asked. It was clear this was a more private conversation now. 

“Just, let someone explain to them, how I've served this kingdom. Maybe they'll understand then?”

Arthur growled. “Okay. Fine. FINE!”, he threw up his hands.  
“You heard him. Merlin, you will write a full report on all the deeds you have done for this kingdom and why. And after that they will vote.”  
He was silent for a second. “What if they vote against you?”  
Merlin shifted nervously. “Then that is my problem. I will always be at your side. If court sorcerer or future court physician or just servant. I will do what you ask me to.  
I will be fine with whatever decision they make. As long as I am not banished, I will be happy where I am.”

Arthur nodded. Then waved at his court. “You are dismissed.”

But Arthur didn't wait for them to leave the room. He stormed out himself. Clearly unhappy for how these events had turned out. They had LAUGHED at him. Because he wanted to be equal to his people. Because he wanted Merlin at his side.  
He scoffed and growled. But in the end, he knew Merlin was right. If he truly wanted their trust, he must accept it, when they made different decisions than those he was comfortable with.  
He could only control so much, if he wanted his people to have their own voice. 

\-------------------

It's been two weeks since then. Merlin hadn't finished his protocol yet. Figured. Ten years were a long time. And Merlin had done a lot of stuff.  
But Arthur found himself faced with a whole different problem. He wasn't sleeping well anymore. And that was unnecessarily adding to his stress. You guessed it. Merlin had decided to leave his side.  
The betrayal.

He hadn't gotten the hint that he was welcome in Arthur's room.  
Anytime. For whatever reason he may have.  
Or maybe, Arthur had made him feel uncomfortable. In front of the knights.  
How many servants could afford to be seen in different noble's beds? Especially the king's?

Arthur kept wandering in his room during the nights, because he couldn't stand how cold he felt here. How alone. In such a big bright room. Especially now. Now that the laws on magic were being discussed.  
He found himself entering his room in the evening, hoping to find Merlin curled up on his bed. Sleeping soundly. Each time he didn't, Arthur's mood fouled.  
Instead, he heard the maids and servants complaining about where they had found Merlin sleeping at night.  
There was a very strange tale about a boy sleeping in a chimney...

On the fifteenth day, Arthur had enough. Merlin had just dismissed himself and went to his own room. His OWN room. He hadn't done that in years! Since when was Merlin awake enough to go to the right room? (He didn't. Arthur knew that. The audacity of this lie was outraging)

Another servant informed him later, that Merlin was found sleeping in the laundry room again. Arthur sighed.  
But a bit of excitement filled his stomach. He had to deal with it. Not that he minded.  
Like hell he would bring Merlin back to Gaius's chambers now. Even though the way was shorter than to his own chambers.  
Arthur put on a coat, and then went to find the boy sleeping soundly in a pile of freshly washed blankets. 

Arthur couldn't help but smile tiredly, as the serving girl waited for Arthur to wake him up. She seemed annoyed at Merlin. With how often he's done this, Arthur was hardly surprised. She must be expecting him to finally be punished for his weird habit, then. Probably happy it finally happened. 

Arthur chuckled a little, as he went over and gently picked the sleeping boy up. Merlin didn't wake up, as usual. The serving girl however, looked a bit taken off guard.  
“Sire, what -”  
“Don't wake him up please. The boy has enough to worry about. You'll get a raise for the inconvenience.”, he assure her and then – left her standing right where she was.

Merlin wasn't really heavy with how skinny he was. He had dark shadows under his eyes. Not that Arthur could see much, as Merlin kept burying his head in Arthur's chest.  
It was absolutely adorable. Arthur took his time going back to his chambers. He even passed a few curious knights, who kept pointing at Merlin.  
Arthur just winked at them, as he finally entered his own room.  
This was none of their business. Arthur was king. He could do whatever he pleases. 

So he carefully lay Merlin into his bed. For a second he wondered, if he should give Merlin his usual place. But decided, to for once, let the boy sleep next to him. Merlin didn't stir, as Arthur pulled the royal blankets over him.  
He didn't move as Arthur settled next to him. Only, as Arthur was already half asleep, he felt someone laying their arm around him. And he couldn't help but feel, like they should have done this years ago.  
Arthur smiled amused, as he thought of what Merlin would say the next morning. Especially, as Arthur knew that it was certain they were going to hear some rumors. Merlin was going to be embarrassed. How fun. 

\-----------------------

Arthur woke up to a scream and a shattering noise, as he opened his eyes. It was early. Like it usually was, when Merlin slept here.  
But Arthur was sleep deprived enough, that he was still unconscious. Well, not anymore. 

“Can you be any louder?”, Arthur asked, sighing deep into his pillow. 

“I – er – I'm sorry, I didn't....”, Merlin stuttered out. Obviously in a panic.  
“I-I'm sorry. I'll just let you sleep a bit more , er.”  
“Merlin, go back to bed. The sun isn't even up yet.”, Arthur gave back. Merlin stilled in his position.  
“You knew I was here? I was so sure I left yesterday. How did I get here?”, he threw up his hands. If he was ashamed, or simply shocked at his own actions, Arthur didn't know. 

“You fell asleep in the laundry room. I brought you here.”

Merlin paled, head slowly fixing on the king.  
“You what?”

Arthur yawned. He didn't really get what the big deal was. It's not like Merlin hadn't already slept in EVERY other bed in the entire castle. If the kitchen lady's complains had any truth to them.  
“You brought me here? But – why?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “I have a few reasons, actually. First of all, the servants keep complaining about you sleeping everywhere again. Second of all, you clearly exhaust yourself enough that you don't sleep enough. I feel practically inclined to watch over your sorry self.  
Also, Gaius's back room was once used to keep some of his ingredients cool in the summer. I don't know how you're supposed to survive in there. It's the coldest room in the entire castle. You wouldn't get any sleep there. And if you haven't slept enough, then you are too tired to attend to your usual duties. Which is a problem.  
I can't give you an extra room, because I know you won't even go there.  
Then again, I sleep better when you're here too, because your magic does this – thing. I don't even know what it is.  
And since you are so dead set on protecting me, I'd think it makes more sense for you to be close to me. Don't you think?”

Arthur has had many years to come up with a reasonable explanation for his behavior. And all of these were true. But his true reason was, as you would say, of a more personal nature. 

Merlin stared at him. “The other servants complain about me?”  
Arthur couldn't help it. He laughed. “That's what you got from all of that? Yes. Of course they do. You once fell asleep right under the meat they hung up on the ceiling. After you mucked out the stables. They were not amused, let me tell you.”

Merlin flushed. “Well. I can't help it, can I? When I'm exhausted, my magic just – knocks me out. And I am exhausted a lot!”, he says quietly.  
Arthur rolled his eyes. “You don't have to justify yourself. I brought you here. I mean, only last night. The years before, that was all you. But I don't mind it. As I said. It's beneficial for us both, if you just sleep here.”

“You really want me to sleep here.”, Merlin said, eyes wide.  
“Wait – does that mean, you're taking advantage of me?”, suddenly his voice was higher, as he hugged himself and turned away from Arthur.  
The king sat up. “What on earth got you that idea?”

“You just said, my magic does -”, he made air quotes “, this thing.' You are using me for your own pleasure!!!!”

“You know, it sounds really wrong, when you say it like that.”, Arthur stunned. 

“But that's what it is, isn't it! You just said, I've been sleeping with you for years!”

“We both know that is not what I said.”

“You implied it!”

“It's not what I meant!”, Arthur sat up fully. Maybe it wasn't really helpful that he was shirtless in a situation like that. Merlin backed away a little.  
“There is no need to panic, Merlin.”

“Panic? Who is panicking! I am NOT panicking! YOU'RE panicking!”, Merlin panicked. He scrambled to his feet, ready to leave. 

“Merlin wait.” Merlin froze in his attempt to escape. 

“I know you just woke up next to me. And maybe that is my fault. You usually don't sleep there, but here.”, Arthur slapped the spot that he had kept reserved for his servant.  
“More like a lap dog. No wait that sounds wrong. Point is, you usually curled yourself up here, and fell asleep. And your magic did something that made me sleep deeper. I fall asleep faster, and wake up a lot earlier. You do remember the days, when I stand up by myself? I wouldn't have, if it wasn't for that.”, he tried to explain.  
“I have never done anything to -” Arthur hated that he even had to say it. “defile you or anything.”

Merlin stared at him. “Really?”  
Arthur rolled his eyes. “Believe me. I would never do something to you, without your permission.”

Merlin flushed completely red. “You mean, you would have, if I had allowed you to.”  
God, how paranoid could someone be?  
“Maybe.”, Arthur shrugged with a grin.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”

“Why?”  
Arthur sighed. Was he going to be complicated now? Nah. His father wasn't here anymore. He couldn't stop any ofArthur's decisions. And besides, Arthur has had his phases. He had come to terms with this.  
“Because I love you.”

There was a silence between them that Arthur felt in his bones. It was like he had just cut himself wide open for Merlin to either scratch his guts out or run off scared or disgusted.  
“You love me.”, Merlin repeated with disbelieve. There seemed to be something on his mind that Arthur couldn't quite see. 

“Yes. I do.”, Arthur confirmed. “Don't worry. I understand if you don't feel the same way. And if that is the reason you feel too uncomfortable to sleep here, I get it, but -”

“Is this a dream?”, Merlin asked, eyes slightly dazed. His shoulders were still hunched, but he looked slightly more relaxed.  
Arthur raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“It must be, right? I mean. This is too easy!”, he finally stood up, pacing the room like a mad man.  
“Maybe I was enchanted? Maybe -”

“Merlin, are you okay?”, Arthur wanted to laugh, really. But Merlin was erratic. 

“That must be it! I AM asleep! There is no way this is all happening.”, he smiled sadly.  
“First you know about my magic. Then you accept it without ever showing me any hate. I told you my entire story and you don't even feel betrayed or anything! Then you try and make me court sorcerer, you let me sleep in your bed and now you love me?  
This can't be real.”, he whispered the last part.  
“Merlin, it IS real.”, Arthur said, slightly confused. But the horrifying feeling of understanding crept under his skin. 

Merlin had been paranoid for years. Maybe this was too much for him to handle? The recognition, the acceptance – Arthur shouldn't have confessed to him. 

“Of course YOU would say that. Dream Arthur would say that!”, Merlin said. “You would only tell me what I want to hear.”  
Wait a second. “Does that mean, you love me too?”, Arthur said, standing up now. Hope was filling him. Not that there hadn't been any hope before. But it was growing with each of Merlin's steps. 

“Of course I do! Which is, why this CAN'T be real!”, Merlin said, turning to him exasperated. 

Arthur nodded. “Okay then. If this is a dream. Then surely you will wake up at some point.”, he said. Wondering how to proceed.  
“Up until then, you can do whatever you want, right? What do you want to do, Merlin?”

Merlin looked at him, biting his lip. “I want to -”, he searched his mind.  
“I want to blow up Morgana's forces.”, he said. 

Arthur blinked a couple of times. “Okay.”, he breathed in awe.

\------------------------------------

Merlin did end up finishing his protocol for the court. In fact, he gave them his report that very day.  
Arthur listened, as one of the court members began reading the report out loud. The report, as it turned out, answered hundreds of unanswered questions of the past ten years or so.  
Especially the one about Cornelius Sigan and how he was defeated. (Come to think of it. How had nobody asked about his whereabouts? The man had just disappeared. Where did he go? Surely someone must have asked that question before!)

When he was done, Merlin looked at them proudly. Unafraid. Maybe, because he still considered this all a dream. Arthur was a little amazed how his demeanor had changed, now that he believed he could do what he wanted.  
It was even more amazing, since Merlin was still his normal self. He was still dead set on protecting Arthur. Still focusing on the best ways to defend Camelot. He was just more confident. Sure of himself.  
He had come up with a plan. 

Not a complicated one. Merlin had decided to face Morgana on his own and kill her.  
Arthur was freaking worried. Morgana was currently stationed in Essetir. Where she was working with some bandits who had sworn to revenge (why was it always revenge) their families. 

Merlin assured him again and again, that he would be fine. And that it made more sense for him to go alone. Instead of adding any of the knights to the struggle. He would just be distracted, if too many people came with him.  
So naturally, only Arthur himself, and a handful of his strongest, most loyal knights were allowed to come with him. 

So they traveled with their up to debate court sorcerer to the border of Lot's kingdom. 

Arthur was a little excited about the whole thing. So exited, he had almost forgotten what discussion had lead to this whole ordeal. Until, of course, Gwaine. 

“Hey, Arthur. How come Merlin is so determined today? Last night must have motivated him a bit too much, don't you think? I wonder, how the two of you can still walk.”

Arthur frowned, as he tried to understand what exactly Gwaine was hinting at. Until he realized what it was and send him a grin. He didn't even shot back a remark. Arthur was long above that. Besides, Merlin HAD accepted his confession and easily returned it. Even if he thought this wasn't real.  
It was only a matter of time. Or was it? Well, Arthur would tackle that problem when it came.

Anyway. Gwaine's assumption based on the rumors of people who had seen Arthur carry the servant to the royal chambers, wasn't completely made up. It sounded reasonable at least. 

“I just mean... Merlin must think he's ,invincible' now.”  
Still no remark.  
“Seriously, Arthur? You're giving me the silent treatment? We're not going to judge you, you know?”, he was grinning. ,No, not judging. Teasing. Annoying, that's what you'd be.'

“I'm simply sparing you the details.”, Arthur gave back, with a malicious smile.  
That shut him up. Mouth agape, Gwaine was too stunned to respond.  
Hmm. Maybe Merlin was right and this WAS a dream. Gwaine being quiet... that couldn't be real.  
Speaking of dreams... Was Merlin really powerful enough to hold back an entire army AND defeat Morgana?  
Or was Gwaine right and Merlin just thought he was invincible?

Arthur had the weird feeling, he should have worried about that sooner.

At some point, Merlin stopped them, with his hand raised, as though HE was the king. Merlin hadn't said a thing during the ride. Not that Arthur blamed him for not listening.  
Merlin was dead set on defeating their biggest enemy by himself. 

“Alright guys. I suggest you make up camp right here. I'll go handle Morgana.”

Arthur and the knights froze. “Merlin, are you sure this is a good idea? You think you can handle her?”, Leon asked. (Leon was making really great progress to the whole Merlin has magic thing.)

“I heard she has a dragon.”

“Yes, Aithusa. I hatched her. I'm the last dragon lord, remember?”, Merlin said.  
Right …. Merlin had mentioned that. Briefly. Next to the whole, my father died in my arms thing.  
Close to, Arthur killed my girlfriend. 

Arthur hadn't been completely unaware of Merlin's magic. But he had not known everything. So both of those occasions now nagged on his conscience. Just another stress factor. Arthur was very thankful, that Merlin's magic calmed him down so much, when he slept. It kind of released all the stress.  
Leon nodded slowly. “But, are you powerful enough to -”

“I hope so.”, Merlin said. Okay, now that was concerning. What if Merlin was being reckless? What if Merlin was overestimating his own abilities?  
Now Arthur was really getting worried. 

“Merlin -”, he began, but Merlin interrupted him. 

“Don't worry guys. If what Kilgarrah said is true, then I am just as immortal as Morgana. Say, Arthur, could you give me your sword? The legendary one?”

“Merlin, I don't think -” What the fuck did he mean with immortal!  
“Arthur, trust me. I know what I'm doing.”, Merlin smiled. And he looked so confident, Arthur found he had no choice but to comply. Since when had he grown so soft for this boy?

So, he sighed and gave Merlin his sword.  
“Thank you.”, Merlin took it with a smile. Looking at it, then up, as he seemed to think of something.  
He stepped closer to Arthur again. A little uncertain in his movements.  
“Wish me luck?”, he asked. 

But Arthur was a little too stunned at the sudden closeness. He could have seen his knights gaping at the two of them, had he had any mind to pay them attention.  
Merlin was shifting in his movements, searching for something in Arthur's eyes. Apparently, he found it, because he suddenly leaned over to -  
, To what exactly?' Arthur's mind went blank, as Merlin kissed him. 

It was a heavy one. Weighted with worry and passion and love and Arthur wondered how he never seen this side of his servant.  
All too soon, Merlin leaned back, his eyes still closed for a second. Savoring the moment.  
“Good luck.”, Arthur trailed out. A bit baffled at the sudden action.  
Merlin gave him a smile as he opened his eyes. A second later he went off with that blasted sword. The world, the wind, the magic twirling around him as he readied himself for battle. 

“I suppose – there never was any poetry, my lord?”  
It was Leon, who broke the silence. Arthur flushed bright red. So much for coming to terms with it.

\------------------------------

Arthur and his knights obviously followed Merlin out to the battle field. Arthur felt a little naked without his sword. But he figured, it was better to know what's going on than staying behind and waiting to either be raided or for Merlin to return. 

What they saw, however, stunned them all.  
Merlin was standing right in front of Morgana's camp. A small army waiting for his arrival.  
Someone must have warned her.  
And to his own despair, Arthur could see exactly who it was.  
Agravaine stood by Morgana's side. So that was how he had gathered all his information. That's how he had known where Morgana was.  
He was a traitor!

Arthur bit back the lump he felt growing in his stomach. 

Morgana was laughing hysterically, as she saw Merlin stand in front of her. Nothing but Arthur's sword in hand. 

“I can't believe this! Is Arthur now sending his servants to defeat me?  
And I always thought he liked you.”, Morgana's smile was twitching. Her laugh was manic, not kind and gentle like it used to be.  
In some way, this new version of her suited her better than her old one. Aesthetically at least. Arthur wondered, how they had never seen it. 

“You know as well as I do, that I am here on my own will.”, Merlin said, his voice deep and loud and rumbling all around them. 

“Do you really think you could defeat me.”, Morgana said. “We used to be friends, Merlin. You betrayed ME! And now you are betraying me again?!”

“We both know you had planned to kill Uther long before I poisoned you. I made a mistake, I know that. I am just here to right that wrong.”

“So you're trying to kill me. You?”, she laughed. 

“You really shouldn't look down on servants, Morgana. You used to be better than that.”  
And then, Arthur could see it again. How the world was bending around Merlin. The wind surrounding him, as his eyes began to glow yellow.  
The amusement was suddenly washed from Morgana's face. As well as Agravaine's, who looked at Morgana for help. 

“What – who are you?!”, she screamed, steadying herself, as she called upon her own magic. Her hands up, waiting to command the small group of bandits. 

“Why, you know me Morgana. But I suppose you should recognize my other name.”

“What other name?”, Morgana was still waiting, anticipating what she was supposed to do now.  
“Emrys.”, Merlin said and only then, her eyes widened, as she backed away. 

“NOW!”, she screamed and then, arrows zooned at Merlin. He didn't even move.  
They just – stopped – mid air, as Merlin looked at them.  
A wave of his hand, and half the bandits lay on the floor, unconscious. 

Arthur swallowed. He had known Merlin was strong. A talented magician. Wicked, in the most positive sense. But he had not calculated the sheer power that bowed to Merlin's command. 

,Does he even need the sword?”, he couldn't help but ask himself. A part of him still worried about Merlin. The other felt surprisingly safe and hopeful.  
“Holy shit.”, he could hear Gwaine mumble behind him. “Holy shit.”, he agreed.

Arthur turned around to Merlin, just in time to see his and Morgana's magic clash. Sparkles of golden magic overflowed between them, while the forest ground burned beneath them.  
Agravaine was one of the few people still standing, but he had no weapon. Only pure fear written in his eyes.  
Arthur wished he had a sword and the opportunity to kill the traitor himself. 

“I AM A HIGH PRIESTESS OF THE OLD RELIGION! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!”, Morgana screamed over the battle field. If you could call it that. Half her men were unconscious. The others frightened by the one man that was facing them. Not one had been hurt during this confrontation.  
Merlin, so it seemed, was strong enough to step closer to her. Morgana could only back away. 

“AITHUSA!”, she screamed next. And then, finally the dragon appeared out of nowhere. 

The dragon had her eyes focused on Merlin, as she immediately backed away. Too scared to attack.  
“Aithusa! NOW!”, Morgana yelled, and so Aithusa spat fire in Merlin's direction.  
It blocked on the force field that was still active around him. 

But then, Merlin began to scream something in a foreign language. “OHHH DRAKON -”, it began. But it sounded more like the rumble of thunder than a human voice.  
The Dragon tried to fight it, but she couldn't. She just screamed, as she flew off in shame.  
Abandoning her friend, because she had no choice but to do so. 

Finally, Merlin stood right in front of Morgana. His sword ready.  
Morgana's golden eyes flicked towards that sword for a second, the next she was already impaled by it. 

Then, like the maniac she was, she laughed. “I already told you. I am a high priestess. No mortal blade can kill me.”, but she was coughing out blood.  
“Good thing, this isn't a mortal blade then.”, Merlin whispered in her ear. And those would be the last words she will ever recognize.  
Her eyes suddenly flickered from gold back to the dark specks, Arthur could make out from here.  
Her mouth agape, as she realized that Merlin was right. 

Her head tilted up at Merlin's stoic expression. Then she fell one last time. And then there was silence.  
Morgana was dead. 

\-----------------------

The bandits and Agravaine scrambled off the battle field in all directions, like scared chicken.  
Merlin kept staring at Morgana's limp body, not sure if this was really the end.  
Arthur could hear his thoughts. Or at least, he imagined he could. “This is too easy.”

Arthur gave a nod to his knights, and then they sprinted towards Merlin. Some of them more scared than others. Arthur himself was the first to reach Merlin.  
Followed closely by Gwaine. 

Merlin turned around, eyes wide in shock and surprise to see them here.  
“Arthur.”, he managed to say, as Arthur had already embraced him in the hug that he owed Merlin since forever.  
Gwaine didn't wait for them to finish, as he just piled them up to a group hug. 

The nightmare was over. They couldn't believe it. Neither of them did. How could they? This sounded like a wishful ending that someone wrote them, just to escape an alternative ending that was indefinitely more tragic. To please an audience that has already suffered enough. (You are welcome.)

If Arthur had known just how powerful Merlin really was – how many fights would they have fought differently? How many life's could have been saved because of him?  
Now he finally understood why Merlin was so outraged, when he found out that Arthur had known all along.  
But right now, Arthur could only laugh. He could worry about his mistakes later, as he wiped the sweaty hair from Merlin's face. 

“Merlin! You did it! You crazy bastard, you did it.”, he ranted, while Merlin looked at him in awe.  
As if Arthur had ANYTHING to do with this. 

“This isn't a dream, is it?”, he asked, finally, as the other knights finally let go and promised and talked about some kind of feast that Arthur was apparently going to hold.  
Arthur would. Of course. But he hadn't even thought of that yet.  
Normally, he wouldn't allow them to decide these things over his head. But this wasn't a normal situation. 

“How did you know?”, Arthur chuckled, as he caressed his boyfriends cheeks in his hands. Were they boyfriends now? Arthur was pretty sure they were. They really needed to start talking about this. 

“I've dreamed about killing her before. It never felt so – dull.”, Merlin had to go and ruin the mood, did he?

Arthur sighed. “I know.”, he said. He had dreamed it too. Dreaming about revenge was a whole different kind of excitement than actually doing it. In dreams, you would feel like you are a hero or something. In real life, you just feel – tired. 

Arthur was just glad this was over. But he knew, in a days time, he would mourn the loss of his sister just as much as the day she betrayed them. 

“We should bury her.”, Merlin said.  
Arthur sighed. “Yes, We should. But tomorrow. It's late and you look like hell. You also need to eat. How long have you been awake again?”  
It was already getting dark. 

Merlin send him a grateful smile. “You sound like a worried mother.”  
Then he looked nervous all of a sudden.  
“Can I sleep next to you? I – I think I sleep better then, too.”

Hardly surprising, actually. If you consider how easily Merlin was usually startled awake. 

Arthur just send him a smile. “You know the answer.”

“Hey you love birds! Come over here! Before Gwaine drinks all the ale!.... never mind. Too late.”

“Arthur chuckled at that and send Merlin a knowing grin. Somehow, he got the feeling, it would take a long time, until either of them was getting the sleep they so deserved.


End file.
